Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 1 (Friendix Club) of Friendix Club. It is water related and Livia have this power that is granted her by her sisters. Rebecca is also granted with Sirenix power by her sisters, called Dark Sirenix which gaves them abillity to swim faster. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix *'Next Transformation:' Bloomix Overview According to Miss Faragonda in second episode of Friendix Club, the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean. She also mentioned that Livia had acquired Sirenix with help of her sisters. Also, Sirenix grants the Fairies and Witches access to the Infinite Ocean. Appearance Sirenix The outfits consist of a sparkly mermaid skin-like top, a belt, scale-like colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The hair is in a ponytail, with highlight streaks and the hair changes its colors when they go underwater. The fairies also wear bands made of a piece of jewelry, flower, or marine creatures and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. The wings are colorful and seashell-shaped. Dark Sirenix The outfits consists of a body suit, a pairs of stiletto with fins, a glove made of the same material. They wear smeared makeup on their eyes and lips. The hair is in ponytails or pigtails. They have tentacles.. Requirements Livia and Rebecca got Sirenix from their sisters, the first fairies of Supremix Magical Abilities Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in mid-air, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. Special Sirenix Powers With Sirenix, a fairy has a power that can be used in specific situations. *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix *Livia: Energy of Sirenix Fire of sirenix.png|Fire of Sirenix Light of sirenix 516.png|Light of Sirenix Flower of sirenix.png|Flower of Sirenix Voice of Sirenix.jpg|Voice of Sirenix Aura of sirenix 520 4.png|Aura of Sirenix Thrive of sirenix.png|Tide of Sirenix Sirenix Wish Once gaining Sirenix, a fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant once she has pleased destiny. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. *Flora wished that all people on Earth respect nature. *Tecna wished that all people of Zenith would become connected to the people of the Magic Dimension. *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. *Musa has never used her wish. Known Sirenix Possessors *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Daphne *Politea *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Tritannus *Livia *Rebecca Gallery Sirenix Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix 3D Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 3D Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix 3D Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix 3D Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 3D Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix 3D Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix 2D Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 2D Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix 2D Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's 2D Sirenix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 2D Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix 2D Daphne Sirenix.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix Livia Sirenix Season 1 Nick.png|Livia's Sirenix Livia Sirenix Season 1 Nick 2.png|Livia's Sirenix (Second version) Sirenix transformation pic.png Dark Sirenix Dark Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (2D form) Trix's Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (3D form) Rebecca Dark Sirenix.png|Rebecca's Dark Sirenix Trivia *The name Sirenix comes from the word "siren", which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchanting voices and music to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman, half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman, half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *After Sirenix was leaked at Comic Con, it was redesigned. *Sirenix adopted some ideas from Harmonix's concepts. *The fact that Sirenix has the ability to grant wishes may be derived from the fact that in Mythology, mermaids have the ability to grant wishes. *This is the first transformation to maintain its 2D poses in 3D. *During Musa's Sirenix 2D transformation, her arm ribbon first appears on her left arm, even though it's really supposed to be on her right arm. However, when she strikes her final pose, the ribbon seems to be in the correct position. *Flora's Sirenix wings appeared to be smaller than the actual size in her 2D Sirenix final pose. *Stella's highlights are in pink in 3D transformation, but become purple in 2D one. *Stella's wings are upside down during her transformation. *It is unknown if Daphne had already used her Sirenix wish or not. *It is also unknown what Daphne's special Sirenix power is. *Flora has pink highlights on her hair, but in the 2D transformation and scenes, they mostly disappear. *Aisha appears in all 3 episodes in which the Winx earn the 3 mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *Musa is the only Winx who never uses her Sirenix wish. Transformation Sequences Winx Club The NEW Full Official Sirenix Transformation 2D (with their voices), Full HD|2D Version Winx Club - Sirenix 3d Full Transformation FHD Winx Club - Daphne Nymph Sirenix Transformation! (HD) Category:Concepts